Reveal (R.E.M. album)
| Recorded = May 2000 Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada August–October 2000 Dalkey, Ireland October 2000 Athens, GA, USA | Genre = Alternative rock | Length = | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Patrick McCarthy and R.E.M. | Last album = Man on the Moon (1999) | This album = Reveal (2001) | Next album = Not Bad for No Tour (2001) | | Misc = }} Reveal is the 12th studio album by American alternative rock band R.E.M., released in 2001 on Warner Bros. After having adjusted to former drummer Bill Berry's departure and releasing Up to mixed response in 1998, R.E.M. released the more upbeat Reveal, co-produced with long-time collaborator Patrick McCarthy. The album received generally positive reviews from music critics. In 2002, R.E.M. allowed each track of the album to be remixed by different producers and members of the music industry. The resulting remix album, r.e.m.IX, was available as a free download from R.E.M.'s official website. In 2005, Warner Bros. Records issued an expanded two-disc edition of Reveal which includes a CD and a DVD, as well as the original CD booklet with expanded liner notes. Music After the electronic experimental direction of Up (1998), Reveal was referred to by Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic as "a conscious return to their classic sound," although Matt LeMay of Pitchfork noticed that Reveal relies "more heavily on synthesized sounds than any of their past albums" with an "increased reliance on burbling, jittering synthesizers". Erlewine himself later acknowledged the album is "heavy on keyboards,"Around the Sun – R.E.M. | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic whilst Pitchfork s Stephen M. Deusner said it was "effects-heavy."http://pitchfork.com/reviews/albums/6752-around-the-sun/ The lead single, "Imitation of Life," became another UK Top 10 hit as well as the band's first number one single in Japan, but floundered at the bottom of the U.S. singles charts. Additional singles from Reveal were "All The Way To Reno (You're Gonna Be A Star)" and "I'll Take The Rain." Building on examples from their previous album, Up, "Beat A Drum," "Summer Turns To High" and "Beachball" are musical homages to The Beach Boys, of whom both Mike Mills and Peter Buck are major fans. Radiohead's Thom Yorke was going through a period of extreme depression during the late 1990s, which led to severe stage fright. Around that time, Yorke and Michael Stipe were close friends, and Stipe advised Yorke to tell himself: "I'm not here, this isn't happening" whenever he felt he was losing emotional control. This motto eventually became the chorus of Radiohead's "How to Disappear Completely", from Kid A (2000). In turn, this song supposedly inspired Stipe to write Reveal s "Disappear".ne pas a.v.a.l.e.r. : how to disappear completely and never be found The album's opening track, "The Lifting," is a prequel to "Daysleeper" from R.E.M.'s 1998 album, Up, and features the same character.As stated by Michael Stipe on Later... with Jools Holland in 2001. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = B | rev3 = The Guardian | rev3score = | rev4 = Los Angeles Times | rev4score = | rev5 = NME | rev5Score = 7/10 | rev6 = Pitchfork | rev6Score = 5.0/10 | rev7 = Q | rev7Score = | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = Spin | rev9Score = 7/10 | rev10 = The Village Voice | rev10score = B− }} Initial critical response to Reveal was positive ("Probably because it's more melodic than the one before," remarked Peter BuckQ, October 2001). At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album has received an average score of 76, based on 20 reviews. Q Magazine gave high praise to the album, awarded it the full 5 stars, and listed it as one of the best 50 albums of 2001. Kludge included it on their list of the 25 best albums of 2001. With early comparisons to Automatic for the People, the critical reaction to Reveal was warmer than the notices which greeted Up in 1998, particularly in the UK, where it reached #1 with healthy sales. In the United States, Reveal peaked at #6 (with 10 weeks on the Billboard 200) and was certified Gold (500,000 units). The album was also certified Gold in Canada (50,000 units) in 2001, and Gold in Germany (150,000 units). In 2004, the German version of Rolling Stone ranked the album at number 483 in its list of the 500 greatest albums of all time.Acclaimed Music – Reveal Track listing All songs written by Peter Buck, Mike Mills and Michael Stipe. ;Chorus Side: # "The Lifting" – 4:39 # "I've Been High" – 3:25 # "All the Way to Reno (You're Gonna Be a Star)" – 4:43 # "She Just Wants to Be" – 5:22 # "Disappear" – 4:11 # "Saturn Return" – 4:55 ;Ring Side # "Beat a Drum" – 4:21 # "Imitation of Life" – 3:57 # "Summer Turns to High" – 3:31 # "Chorus and the Ring" – 4:31 # "I'll Take the Rain" – 5:51 # "Beachball" – 4:14 Reveal Advance 2001 The February 2001 master of Reveal differed from the March 2001 master of the album, which ended up being the final version. Compared to the official, the differences of the Reveal Advance 2001 disc include: * Two tracks that never made it to the finished version: "Fascinating" and "Free Form Jazz Jam". * An alternative version of "Beat a Drum" called "All I Want." * A longer version of "Imitation of Life." * A version of "All the Way to Reno (You're Gonna Be a Star)" with an alternate ending, and simply titled "Reno." * Slightly different mixes and/or instrumental changes in "I've Been High" and "She Just Wants to Be." Neither of the unreleased tracks or any of the alternative mixes have ever been released commercially. However, the band allowed the Murmurs.com fan community to offer downloads of "Fascinating," which had recently been covered by Fischerspooner. Personnel R.E.M. *Peter Buck – guitar *Mike Mills – bass guitar, keyboards *Michael Stipe – vocals Additional personnel *Chris Bilheimer – art *Pat McCarthy – production *Scott McCaughey – guitar *Ken Stringfellow – keyboards *Joey Waronker – drums and percussion Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} |salesamount=130,000|salesref=}} }} |region=United States|award=Gold}} See also *''Not Bad for No Tour'' References Category:R.E.M. albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:2001 albums Category:Albums produced by Peter Buck Category:Albums produced by Mike Mills Category:Albums produced by Michael Stipe Category:Albums produced by Pat McCarthy (record producer)